Broken
by dhb21002
Summary: Sephiroth is dealing with the aftermath of Genesis' and Angeal's betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

I had been standing there for hours watching her from across the street staying in the shadows,

Genesis I'm sure if he had chosen to live, would say I was stocking her. He probably be able to come up with some quote from loveless to assess the entire situation. In spit of the rain I cannot bring my-self to either leave or go in. So I stand in the shadows watching her, this exquisite creature, she belongs in the light while my domain remains strictly in the shadows where monsters belong. Like all monsters I long for the light, but but I dare not enter it for fear of tainting it. Because in the end I am nothing more then a monster


	2. Chapter 2

I hate the late shift always closing after dark, I thought as I walked out of Choco-Beans locking the door behind me. It had been a really quiet night probably because of the rain. I peered around in the gloom and then I saw him standing across the street, just out of reach of the light. The Great General Sephiroth, although he didn't look that great at this moment soaked, his hair limp and sticking to his face.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing out here in the rain? You could have come inside and stayed dry, "I said as I walked up to him while opening up my umbrella.

When I had gotten it open and over both of us I finally looked him in the eye, he recoiled slightly and turned his face away from me, "What is wrong, did something happen?" All I caught was the gleam of the mako in his eyes as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

He whispered, "Genesis."

"Genesis what?" I asked.

He made a choking sound dropped to his knees in that dark and muddy street, and gasped out, "Genesis is gone."

"Gone, gone where, where did he go Seph?" I demanded hearing my voice crack because I already knew.

Sephiroth looked up at me through his damp bangs "He's dead, He jumped." His eyes where gleaming in the darkness beseeching me as if asking my forgiveness.

I felt my fingers go numb and the umbrella slowly slipped out of my grip.


	3. Chapter 3

We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity just staring in each others eyes. I could see the tears running down her face mixing the rain that was already soaking her hair and clothing.

"And Angeal?" she whispered.

I gasped as I felt the sharp pain rushing trough me, "He is gone to." I was shocked to hear my voice crack when I answered her. "He made Zack kill him."

"Why would he do that." I asked her as I watched to shock and sheer horror wash over her face.

The pain was so intense now that I was no longer looking at her but doubled over on my hands and knees in the mud, out of the corner of my eye I saw my hair trailing in the mud.

"Why, why would he do that, to Zack," I gasped out "he loved that boy, why?" I could feel the bile in the back of my throat.

"Oh, Sweet Gaia!" she sobbed and she dropped to her knees in front of me.

"What a monstrous to do, why would Angeal do that?" I found myself looking at her again, "What kind of monsters are we?"

"Oh, Seph," she exclaimed as she put her hand on my cheek.

I found myself recoiling and turning away from her, I have to go, I have to go now_,_ I thought to myself.

I started to stand, but she wouldn't let me run away she wrapped her arms around me, "Oh Seph," she whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her holding her close to me. This feeling although foreign was was like a half-remembered dream, I could feel some of the tension ease out of me.


	4. Chapter 4

So cold, he was so cold. I wondered how he could stand it. I could feel the cold coming off of him, perhaps it was a solder aspect to be able to ignore how cold he must feel.

"Come," I said standing grasping his hands slowly easing him the rest of the way to his feet, "let's get you inside and warmed up."

"No, I can't," Sephiroth said as he started to withdraw his hands from mine, "I have to get back to the base."

"Right now? Tonight? Surly they won't miss you for a little while, please Seph come with me," I was begging him now, "don't leave me alone tonight."

"No, not tonight," he echoed as I started to draw him down the street and towards my apartment.

He was like a lost child following me without resistant all the way home, I'm not sure he even noticed the walk at all. He waited while I fumbled to unlock my door and then I slowly guided him in.

I lead him to the middle of the room turned him to face me and unlatched his harnesses and jacket buckles. I hung his jacket over a chair to dry out turned and looked at him standing in the middle of my living room.


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel her eyes on me I took a shaky breath and slowly peeked at her from under my bangs. She was just standing there looking at me with a troubled expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," I said as I started to walk across the room to grab my jacket, "I shouldn't have come, I need to head back to the base."

"No!" she exclaimed taking my hand, "Seph, at least wait till it stops raining." as she stepped into my way blocking my exit.

I paused looking down at her my arm stretched out towards the hook to grab my jacket. She slowly took my arm and lead me towards to bathroom.

"Come Seph, take a shower get warmed up," as she opened the door, "I'll find you something dry to wear."

"But, what about you?" I whispered.

She warped her arms around me and whispered back, "I'll be just fine Seph, just fine."

She released me and gently pushed me inside "Now get in there and take a shower, and hand me your pants so I can hang them to dry, OK." she said with a small sad smile.


End file.
